


Periodic Table

by therune



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Donna learns that an element named Frankensteinium exists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Periodic Table

"What are you talking about? Frankensteinium? That is not an element!"  
"Of course it is, Donna. It was originally known as Shelleyanium, but Frankensteinium became more popular as the name and it stuck."  
"Mary Shelley did not discover a new element."  
"Well, no, but....well, yes, but that was when I traveled with her, it was on Argoyo and oh, give or take 5000 years into you future, but that wasn't Frankensteinium. Or Shelleyanium, for that matter. It was later known as Gorf, a rare metal that's actually only a solid when it's placed in water. Funny story, actually, that-"  
"Oy!"  
"I was trailing off, wasn't I? Anyway, Frankensteinium was discovered in the year 4 of the era of King Marian. The good king Marian became quite mad I'm afraid, and tried to raise the dead. Her researchers found a new element that can be used in order to ....uh....merge parts from beings based on carbon. Dead beings, mostly."  
"It's corpse glue?"  
"Technically....yes."  
"That's disgusting!"  
"Yes. And it doesn't work permanently, it dissolves in about three days. So, the glorious undead army of King Marian fell apart before they could take over their enemy, Siciliy."  
"One question though, Doctor..."  
"Yes, Donna?"  
"How did we get to corpse glue and a zombie army from a discussion about wine?"  
"Actually, the correlation...no, the comparison....okay, I have not the slightest idea."  
"So, can we stop talking about it?"  
"Very welll. Although it wasn't a zombie army, zombies are completely different from...Donna? Hey, where are you going? Donna!"


End file.
